


Cursed Candy

by ellerkay



Series: Halloween Supernatural drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Halloween, I'm a sucker for soft!Rowena, she's probably too soft but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean is suspicious of Rowena when they visit a convenience store around Halloween.





	Cursed Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Halloween Team Drabble Challenge.

“What did you do?” Dean demanded, trailing after Rowena as she went into the makeup aisle.

“Nothing!” she said indignantly.

“I saw you muttering at the Halloween candy. Did you curse it?!”

Rowena sighed. “If you must know…it was more like a blessing. To keep the bairns from overindulging and getting sick! Now it’ll disappear from their wee stomachs if they’ve had too much.”

Dean blinked at her as she examined the eye shadows, avoiding his gaze. “Wow,” he said finally. “You’ve really gone soft.”

She glared at him. “Don’t think I’m above cursing _you_ if you cross me.”


End file.
